Night of the red moon
by Anbucutie23
Summary: A girl loses her family and learns a new ninja law. OcxOc a little SausXoc and hints of NaruXoc


**_Anbucutie23 here and this is a story i did for an English project, we had to do 10 pages about anything we wanted and I chose Naruto, go me, well when i finished i decided to post it and see what my readers thought so please review and read my other stories please, please, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also I do not own Naruto only Nitsuki, Sora, and Nitsuki's parents...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Ninja's must never show emotion in any situation, a ninja must never shed a tear for anything and always put their mission first, and the day my parents died I didn't shed a single tear.  
"Nitsuki come back here and give me back my headband" A man with brown hair in a short ponytail and a scar across his nose yelled at me as I laughed and jumped out a window yelling back  
"Gotta catch me first Iruka-sensei, your too slow" I smiled and ran around a corner and hide thinking 'he is never going to catch me'  
"I am too slow now am I"  
"Um… hehe look Iruka-sensei you caught me here is your headband" I grinned and handed him his headband scratching the back of my head  
"Nitsuki what am I going to do with you?"  
"Treat me to some manju?" I kept smiling as Iruka-sensei stared at me with his soft brown eyes, matching his tan skin nicely, and said  
"Later ok, but for now go we have graduation and team assignments" he smiled as I frowned  
"Aww I don't like the other kids they hate me"  
"Nitsuki they don't hate you, you just need to get to know them and they will see the sweet, kind girl I see."  
"Fine if you say so Iruka-sensei" we walked back into the classroom and I saw them, the kids who shunned me, little stuck up brats who listened to mommy and daddy and avoided the little freak. I don't care what they think about me; they can hate me all I want so whatever, they don't matter to me. I went and sat in my desk next to Naruto, his blonde hair was spiked and his blue eyes luminous, and Sauske, his black hair spiked out in the back his eyes black as coal, I just want to get this day over with and go to my apartment, my empty, lonely home. Iruka-sensei was saying all the new squads I tuned out; until he said my name and my team mates  
"Yoru Nitsuki, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sauske squad 7" my eyes went wide with distress, no way I don't want to be on a team with Naruto and Sauske I would rather be paired up with Lee or Ino than them. Naruto smiled at me and said in a hyper active, perky voice  
"Hey Nitsuki isn't that cool we are on the same team, even if it is with Sauske I'm sure we will have fun" I stared at him and thought 'I am going to die my only hope is my new Sensei, lets hope he or she will be nothing like these two.' After everyone got their teams and we got our headbands, we all went home, getting ready for the next day, and some going to say 'Mommy Daddy look I'm a ninja now aren't you proud?' I'm proud, proud I did this all on my own and will keep doing it that way until the day I die. The next day I got up and put a short black dress, black fish net stockings, knee high black boots, long white gloves, a long peach colored scarf, and a necklace that had a moon charm on it that said 'you are our love forever and always Mom and Dad' . My long black hair was tied in a long ponytail, and I put my headband on my shoulder; I looked in the mirror my plum colored eyes looked dull and lifeless, like always, my white skin almost translucent, and my pale pink lips like wilted rose petals, wow am I supermodel material or what. I ate breakfast quickly, brushing my teeth and running out the door to where my new 'team' was supposed to meet; when I got there Naruto and Sasuke were already there, Sasuke leaning against a desk and Naruto sitting on the floor looking annoyed, I sat down in a seat far away from them and pulled out a notebook. The notebook was black with a white rose on it that said "Mourning is only the stepping stone to healing" 'If only they knew how long it took to jump off that stepping stone' I thought as Naruto stood up and said  
"That's it if he is going to be so late he is going to pay for it" Naruto took a chalk board eraser and put it on top of the door so when our Sensei came in he would get hit with it. Sasuke looked at Naruto and said  
"Idiot our Sensei is a Jounin he wont fall for something like that" and as if on cue our Sensei walked in and an eraser hit him on the head, Naruto laughed like an idiot as I thought "He actually fell for it!?!?" our Sensei sat down and looked at us, oh crap we are in for it now, thanks a lot Naruto. Our Sensei was tall, had silver hair, a Jounin outfit, a mask covering his mouth, and his headband covered one of his eyes, he then spoke in a calm voice  
"My first impression of you guys, idiots" all of our heads dropped "Now that, that is out of my system hello I am Hatake Kakashi and I will be your Sensei how about we go around tell everyone about ourselves so we can get to know each other a little better ok?" we looked at him and Naruto said  
"And how do we do that Kakashi-sensei?"  
"I will demonstrate, my name is Hatake Kakashi my hobbies are many thing, I like a lot of thing, and dislike a lot of things, my dreams well I really don't feel like telling you" we all looked at him and we were all probably thinking 'He basically told us his name' "Your turn Blonde boy you go" Kakashi-sensei pointed at Naruto, Naruto smiled and said  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto believe it, my hobbies are trying new ramen, I like ramen and a certain someone, I dislike someone, and my dream is to become the next Hokage believe it" Kakashi-sensei smiled and said  
"Alright you black haired boy your next" Kakashi pointed to Sasuke  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have hobbies, I don't really like anything, I dislike a lot of things, and my dream is not a dream but reality I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone" Kakashi-sensei and Naruto looked shocked, Naruto probably thinking "I hope he isn't talking about me', for a moment until Kakashi-sensei said  
"Alright last but not least you miss"  
"My name is Yoru Nitsuki, my hobbies are drawing, and practicing ninja training, I don't like a lot of thing, and I dislike a lot of things and people, and my dream is to become a ninja and live my life alone like always" I stared at Kakashi-sensei as he stared at me and said  
"That was very informative you guys now we will do a test two days from now, be at the training fields at sunrise, bring your ninja gear, oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke" he smiled at us and in a puff of smoke he was gone. Naruto looked at me and said  
"Hey your name means night, red moon right?"  
"It is meant to be said as night of the red moon"  
"Oh well that's cool, why were you named that?"  
"I was born on the night of the red moon."  
"Cool your parents must be really smart and creative"  
"They were"  
"What happened to them?"  
"They died a long time ago on the night of the red moon"  
"I am so sorry do you live alone or with other family?"  
"Alone, I don't have any other family and don't feel sorry for me a ninja must never show emotion no matter the situation, I learned that the hard way" I stared off into space remembering my parents and the way things were before the accident. I sat at my kitchen table happily as a tall, slender woman with beautiful corn silk blonde hair and soft ginger colored eyes walked out and said  
"Hi my sweet little angel how was school?"  
"Good mom I did all my Jutsu's right and Iruka-sensei said I might be able to be put in advanced placement and become a Jounin by the time I'm 16" my mom looked so happy, she hugged me and said  
"That is so good sweetie your Dad will be so happy to hear the news!" my Mom was such a kind and loving woman she always smiled, never once had I seen her cry or look sad. I looked at my Mom and said  
"I am going to go play with Kiba and Hinata ok Mommy, I'll be back before sundown"  
"Alright sweetie have fun I love you" my Mother said as she started to cook dinner, miso soup my favorite, as I walked around the corner as my Dad walked in and I collided with him. My Dad was a tall man, 6, 8' I think, had rich brown hair, and honey colored eyes, how I ended up with black hair and wine colored eyes I will never know, he grabbed me by my shoulders and said  
"Nitsuki you need to be more careful you could hurt yourself and I don't want your mother worrying any more than she already does, do you understand me sweetie?"  
"Yes Daddy I understand, I'm sorry I'll be more careful from now on" I smiled a ear to ear grin as my Father smiled too, he looked at me and said in a parental voice  
"Now where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
"I am going to go play hide and seek with Kiba, Hinata, and a few other kids"  
"Really, well be safe sweetie and…"  
"Be home before dark I know Daddy, I have to go or I'll be late and Kiba will get mad, love you Daddy" I hugged and kissed my Dad on the cheek and ran off to meet up with my friends, but I didn't know that was the last time I was ever going to see my parents again. After I had played with my friends I walked home, ready to celebrate my birthday with my parents, but when I hadn't expected was all the Anbu black Op's, medical Nin, Jounin, and the Hokage standing in front of my house. Frantic I ran up to the Hokage and said erratically  
"What happened? Where are my parents? What happened lord Hokage please tell me" He grabbed me and embraced me saying in a concerned, firm voice  
"Your parents are dead, they were murdered by someone we are looking into it now, I am truly sorry for your loss Nitsuki" my eyes widened and I began looking around I saw it, an opening to my house with no one around, I dashed over to the small cracked window and slid inside looking for something to tell me what really happened. The one thing I did not expect to see was my Mom, she was lying on the floor barely breathing, I hysterically ran over to her and held her saying scared and disbelieving  
"Mom…Mom what happened who did this to you, please Mommy don't die don't leave me alone I cant be alone" my Mother looked up at me her soft ginger eyes were dimmed and her beautiful corn silk hair was drenched with crimson liquid; she smiled and her perfect white teeth were now soaked with her blood, she looked at me and said  
"Nitsuki I love you and…" she coughed up blood it soaking my white blouse "I am sorry it has to be this way I love you… and I want you to have a gift it is on the counter" she lifted her almost limp hand and pointed to a small gift wrapped box sitting, next to a bowl of miso soup, on the counter. I got up and grabbed the present, running back over to her and opening it next to her; inside was a moon shaped locket with the words 'you are our love forever and always Mom and Dad.' I held the necklace in my small, pale fingers and held back tears "True ninja's never show emotion, true ninja's never shed a tear, don't cry, don't cry, just please God don't make me cry" my Mother smiled and said  
"Sweetie it is ok to cry you are only a child after all and not everyone is always so strong"  
"Mom don't say that I am a ninja and ninja don't cry" I said shaking her like a little kid; and the one thing she did that I had never seen her do, she cried, she cried and said weeping  
"Not everyone is so strong sweetie we all cry at one point in our lives its ok baby girl we are all human and crying is natural for humans, I love you sweetie, I will miss you" my Mother said as her hand went limp and her eyes slowly closed, her vivid red lips made into a wide grin and tears streaming down her face.  
"No, no it can't be. No why? Why my family? Why me? Why?" I screamed and clung to my Mom, when the Anbu and the Hokage came in and were horrified at the sight. My Father was laying on the floor kunai, and shurikin jammed into him, I couldn't even tell if it was my Father; my Mother, still in my arms, had obviously had a ninjutsu used on her, blood covered every wall in the living room and kitchen, and the picture my parents had of me sitting on a table was broken. A note was folded up next to my shattered picture I unfolded it and read it  
"You're next you little monster" the note terrified me and the worst part was it was written in blood, my parents, I closed my eyes put my hand over my ear crouched down into a ball and started to shake. Lord Hokage came up to me and said in a gruff, concerned voice  
"Nitsuki come with me I want to show you something" my eyes fluttered open as I said in a whisper "Alright lord Hokage whatever you say" I didn't even sound like me, my voice had no emotion in it. I snapped back into reality after Naruto waved his hand in front of my face saying  
"Nitsuki are you ok, do you want me to go get someone or take you to the hospital?"  
"No I want to go home I just have a headache, leave me alone Naruto" I turned around, my back facing Naruto, I heard him open the door, he turned around and said in a small, hurt voice  
"See you later Nitsuki I hope you feel better" I didn't look at him or respond I just kept looking out a window at little kids leaving the park with their parents; as I stared out the window Naruto walked out, I knew I hurt him but I just cant deal with him right now, as the door closed I shut my eyes and gripped the windowsill holding back tears "Don't cry, don't cry you are a ninja and ninja don't cry" I kept saying silently. As I kept repeating to myself not to cry Sasuke came up behind me and said in a quiet voice  
"Not every ninja can hide every emotion, Naruto for example he has cried and I have too" I jumped at the sound of his voice, and that he said he and Naruto had cried  
"Being a baby or toddler doesn't count" I said chuckling and smiling a small smile  
"I wasn't, it was a few years back that I cried and Naruto cried a few weeks ago" my eyes widened and I turned around quickly standing face to face with Sasuke, he was only inches away from my face, our eyes locked as I said calmly  
"But you are ninja you aren't supposed to show emotion no matter what the circumstances"  
"That is what the teachers taught us but sometimes we have to break the rules" he said getting closer to me; I backed up against the windowsill my hands gripping the ledge, he just got closer, until he grabbed me by my shoulder and kissed me; his red hot lips collided with my dry pale ones I knew I shouldn't be doing this I mean he is my teammate for God's sake, but the worst thing was I liked it, and didn't want it to end but it did and I finally took a gasp and my slender, delicate fingers slowly raised to my lips as Sasuke smirked at me and said  
"Everyone and I mean everyone shows emotion, after all we are only human so try to cry once in a while" I looked at him my hands dropped and I started to shake "How dare you, how could you just kiss me and then tell me that, you monster I hate you I wish you weren't on my team, actually I wish you were dead" I pushed him out of the way and ran out of the room. I ran past students, teachers, parents, they all did the same thing, look at me like I was a freak and kept on walking, I ran to my house slamming the door and running into my room. "How could he that jerk, how dare he just kiss me and ask me to cry God I hate him I wish he was killed in the Uchiha massacre" but deep down I knew I didn't want that, I liked Sasuke and I knew he was right I had to cry once in a while but I cant I just cant I have to be strong, for them. I soon got off my bed and grabbed my towel, slowly, walking to the bathtub; I got in and placed my head on the tile and closed my eyes the steam soothed me as I started to drift off into sleep. My eyes fluttered open as I saw Sasuke sitting in front of me, smiling, I jumped up and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my frail body  
"What… what do you want Sasuke and how did you get into my house?" I said trying to figure out a way to explain all of this  
"I wanted to see you and apologize for what I said earlier, can you forgive me?" I looked at him and said so much heartache in me  
"No, no I cant I want you to leave me alone don't talk to me, I don't want to talk to you right now so until I'm ready just leave me alone" Sasuke looked at me for a minute then grimaced and said  
"I am sorry I bothered you, I'll just leave now good bye Nitsuki see you later maybe" Sasuke left and I went into my bedroom getting into my silky red nightgown, and sliding into my black silk sheets dreaming of a time when I didn't have to worry about anything. The next morning I called Naruto and told him to tell Kakashi- sensei that I was sick and wouldn't be there that day; I didn't bother changing out of my pajamas and just sat at my kitchen counter eating some cereal slowly wishing I never had woken up today. When I finished my breakfast I rinsed the bowl putting it in the sink; I walked into my living room sitting on the couch, my feet laying near the end of the couch, reading a book I hadn't read in a while 'the prince and the servant girl' it was one of my favorite childhood stories, it was about a prince who was searching for his true love, and a servant who was looking for hers. One day in the forest of Wonders the Prince and servant ran into each other and instantly fell in love, the Prince had told the servant  
"I will make you my bride and free you of you labor my sweet, sweet love wait here so I may tell my Father and he give us his blessings" the servant girl believed the Prince and waited for him to return. The Prince had ran to his palace to tell his father the good new, but the Prince's father and told him he would marry royalty and not some pathetic servant girl the Prince was heartbroken and locked himself in his room never to leave again, but the Prince had forgotten that his love was waiting for him in their meadow, waiting for him to return and become his wife. The servant girl waited and waited for her love but he never came, she too became heartbroken and soon withered away becoming part of the meadow; the prince had realized what had happened and was devastated, so he sat in his lover and his meadow and took his life so that he may be with her. When the Prince had died he went to heaven and saw his true love, the servant girl, but the girl had changed she was no longer as beautiful as the prince had remembered, her soft golden hair had turned gray and her shining green eyes were dimmed, she was translucent and her body was nothing but bones. The Prince could not believe his eyes his beautiful maiden was no more, the servant smiled at the sight of her love and said  
"You did not forget you came for me to make me your wife, oh my sweet Prince I love you so" the Prince looked at the servant girl and said  
"You are not my love you are just an illusion" the servant girl looked heartbroken as she said  
"I am the same on the inside my love you said that is why you fell in love with me, because I was different from the others" the Prince looked back at the girl and smiled saying  
"Yes my love you are right, come here my sweet love so I may embrace you the way I should have so long ago" as the Prince held the servant girl she began to glow, her body began to become softer and more plump, her eyes grew vivid and her hair came back as luscious as ever. The Prince had learned the most important lesson, love concurs all, and he and his beautiful wife, the servant girl, lived a happy life in heaven as an example of true love. I silently closed the book, went into my room and started to clean it; I made my bed, did my laundry, vacuumed, and dusted until it looked perfect. As I was finishing dusting off my counter the doorbell rang I put on my fuzzy red robe and answered the door; when I opened it there stood a tall man with rich coffee colored hair and dark chocolate eyes, wow he is gorgeous almost like a God. I stared at the God like man thinking 'holy Batman he is so perfect what is he doing at my door step?' as I stared at him as he looked at me and said in a rusty yet soothing voice  
"Hi I am Sora it is nice to meet you I was wondering if you knew where apartment 611 is?" I stared at him for like 10 minutes until I registered that he was asking for directions.  
"Um… yeah it is right next door, by the way I am Nitsuki but you can call me Suki"  
"That is a very pretty name, well Suki would you mind if I came in and had a cup of tea with you?" he smiled and I replied  
"Sure that would be fine" we walked into my apartment and Sora sat at the kitchen counter as I got my tea pot out and placed a few tea leaves in the pot and added hot water. As I let the tea brew I sat with Sora and said  
"So why did you move to the village hidden in the leaf?"  
"Well I just wanted a scenery change and I heard that the village hidden in the leaf is a very tranquil and calming village" I smiled and nodded my head saying  
"That it true the leaf village is very peaceful"  
"I have heard that the people are very kind too"  
"That I am not so sure about that one"  
"What do you mean" he said giving me a confused look  
"Most of the people here are very unkind and shallow"  
"You don't look unkind or shallow" he said smiling, I blushed and said  
"People aren't always what they seem" I smirked, stood up getting the tea and pouring it into two cups. I returned to the counter and sat down giving Sora his cup sipping mine slowly; he looked at me and took a big swig of his tea saying  
"Really you seem nice and act nice so you must be nice" I smiled and said  
"How would you know that, I might seem nice and act nice but I might really be mean"  
"Really then how do you know I am not mean too" he smirked and leaned across the counter, getting closer to me, I smirked back leaning closer also and said  
"Your eyes they tell me you are a very kind person but you can be mean at times"  
"How do my eyes tell you that?"  
"I see the way you talk and how your eyes move around when you say something and they look kind and gentle"  
"Maybe I tricked you to think that" he said smiling and leaning in closing the gap between us  
"I don't think so I think you are very kind and genuine" as I finished my sentence Sora leaned in and placed his burning lips to mine and ran his finger through my hair; I closed my eyes and inhaled, he smelled like rain, he smelled so wonderful. As we sat there kissing for what seemed like hours my alarm clock in my room went off startling us and making us break apart; I stumbled into my room and hit the off button. I walked back into the living room and Sora was lying on my couch  
"What are you doing?" I asked him; he turned around and smiled holding up my book  
"This seems a little childish for you"  
"Uh huh I see you think I am a child is that it"  
"I never said that but now that you mention it you do have very childish features" he grinned and sat up reading the book I glared and said  
"What do you mean childish features?" he laughed at me and said  
"Well for one your face, you have that little kid look, two your taste in clothes, and third you are incredibly short" I glared at Sora even more and said  
"For one my face is not childish, two my taste in clothes is just fine, and three I am not incredibly short you are just incredibly tall, how do you like them apples" I said smirking  
"Well I really don't like apples but I do like you, do you want to go out to dinner tonight my treat"  
"Hmm I think I could do that pick me up at 8 o' clock sharp and dress fancy I know just the place I want to go" I said closing the door saying my goodbyes and thanking the Lord I decided to stay home today. After Sora left I ran into my room, opening my closet and rummaging through my clothes not able to decide what to wear; until I found the perfect outfit, it was a long flowing, strapless wine colored dress. I had beautiful black strappy heels to complement the rich color; my makeup was a shinny silver eye shadow a claret colored lipstick and silver eye liner. My eyes popped, there were so brilliant, they hadn't looked this alive in so long; I smiled and twirled around in my living room singing  
"I am going on a date with Sora who is incredibly hot" I looked in the mirror and decided to do something with my hair. I pulled out my curling iron, making my straight boring hair into a luscious waterfall of curls shaping my face nicely. I twirled a few more times until I grabbed my black handbag and glided into the living room and sat on the couch singing loudly  
"Sora is so hot, so hot, yes he is and I get to go on a date with him, la de da de da, luckiest girl in the world" I hummed that for a while when I heard the doorbell ring again, yay it is Sora must super gorgeous date. I ran to the door, opening the door I saw him leaning in the door frame, he had on a nice white button up shirt, a red tie, and baize pants and a matching jacket, with nice black dress shoes.  
"Hi there ready to go" he said smiling  
"Yeah how about you"  
"Yes, but I want to give you something" he said reaching behind his back and pulling out a small package  
"What is it?" I asked wrapping my slender fingers around it and biting the bottom of my lip  
"Open it and find out" I opened the package and inside was a pair of gorgeous earrings; they were sterling silver and were moons. I bit my lip even more and said  
"Thank you so much Sora it is so beautiful, why did you get it for me it is just a date?"  
"Well that is the thing I want to be your boyfriend and I want to go out with you, the only question I have is do you?"  
"I think I do, I think I really do" I smiled and wrapped my arms around Sora; he picked my up and twirled me around. After Sora put me down we started to walk to a new restaurant that just opened, 'Midnight Amour', I loved the name of it just so romantic and fresh. We walked in and sat at a table in the back, very personal and intimate. I grinned and sat happily as he sat in the chair across from me; Sora and I looked at the menu and were trying to decide what to eat but for me it was too hard to focus on the food and menu when this God like creature was sitting right in front of me. Sora smiled as I stared at him, probably wondering why I am staring at him, he laughed and said  
"Ok I give! Why are you staring at me so intently?"  
"Because you are so incredibly attractive and so mesmerizing" he smirked and said  
"Really, so I'm attractive?"  
"You are captivating"  
"Really?" Sora said looking confused  
"Yeah, like I like the way you smile or smirk, I like the way you laugh, and the way you look confused, I really like that, you look cute and innocent"  
"Cute huh, well I think hot or sexy sounds more like me, cute is more your thing" I smiled and said  
"Oh so I'm cute I would have went for stunning or glamorous" we laughed and held hands as we looked over the menu. We finally decided what we were getting, Sora and I got the lobster and garden fresh salads with Baked Alaskan for dessert, and the best part we were the first two customers at the restaurant to we got to eat for free and got to take home a bottle of sparkling cider. We soon got our food and began to eat; the food was outstanding, the best thing was I got to split the lobster and Baked Alaskan with Sora and his arm kept grazing mine. I was bubbly and flirty all the way back to the apartment complex; while we stood at my door, Sora leaning on the doorframe like when he had picked me up, we talked about sharing the cider tomorrow and having some time to be alone and get to know each other a little better. When Sora finally decided to leave he told me to close my eyes and, I did wondering what he was going to do when, he kissed me softly and passionately, the way his lips tasted like cherries made me want him even more, and then he slowly stood back up and said in a sweet whisper  
"You taste like cream, I like it"  
"Well you taste like cherries, my favorite fruit" I licked my lips and had a full blown smile plastered on my face "See you later Sora, I look forward to it" I slowly closed the door and ran to my room screaming "I just told Sora I liked how he tasted oh my god I think I am going to die." After I had calmed down I dozed off and slept peacefully for the first time in a long time. I woke up early the next morning to the sound my phone ringing; I crawled out of my bed and into the living room, picking up the phone and saying in a tired, groggy voice  
"Hello, Nitsuki speaking"  
"Hi Nitsuki its Naruto, Kakashi-sensei said to meet him at the training fields in ten minutes."  
"Alright I'll be there" I said hanging up the phone and getting dressed. I walked out of my apartment, in a simple black tee, black pants, black ninja shoes, my headband on my shoulder, and my hair in a tall ponytail with part covering one of my eyes, to find none other than Sora waiting for me at the stairs; I walked over to him and said in an irritable voice  
"What do you want Sora!" he looked at me and said stunned  
"I heard you on the phone and thought I would walk you to the training fields. Why are you in such a bad mood?"  
"I just don't like my teammates and I don't feel like training today, I just want to stay in bed and sleep" Sora smiled and walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist saying  
"Well then skip practice and we can stay over at your place today"  
"No Sora I have to go even if I don't want to, I will see you tomorrow ok" I said slipping out of his grip and putting my hand to my head, closing my eyes. Sora stared at me and said  
"Why tomorrow why not after your training?"  
"I just need some time to think alone ok Sora; I don't want to talk about it right now I have to go" I ran down the stairs away form Sora, away from all my problems. When I got to the training fields Naruto and Sasuke were there but Kakashi-sensei was nowhere to be found; I walked over to Naruto and said irately  
"Where is Kakashi-sensei Naruto?" Naruto looked at me and said  
"Umm… I don't know he told us to be here and hour ago and he still isn't here, is there something going on with you?" Naruto sounded sincere and concerned but I was way to tired and moody to give a flip. I glared at Naruto and yelled  
"You want to know what my problem is, its you all you do is get in my business and try to make me feel better but you don't it only annoys me more; so when I don't look happy leave me the fuck alone and stay out of my business." I took a breath and looked at Sasuke yelling equally if not more as loud "And you, you annoy me more than him because you don't get my life, you think I am like Naruto and if you be a smart ass I will act normal and try to beat you so I don't feel bad. Well let me tell you buddy it doesn't help it is a stupid egotistical thing to do so just stop and don't act like you know me because you don't, so you two just screw off" I ran away from the training fields and into the nearby woods, going deep into the forest, and climbing up a tree hiding from my stupid teammates. I sat in the tree and I was thinking I could have handled that better, but they were asking for it I was a ticking time bomb today; after I had mentally cursed my self for being mean to Naruto and Sora, even Sasuke, I began to think about what Naruto and Sasuke were doing right now and if Kakashi-sensei had shown up yet. As if on cue again Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke walked up to where I was laying and looked at me; Kakashi-sensei sitting next to me saying  
"Hi Nitsuki what's up?" I looked at him, sighed and said  
"I don't want to talk about it ok Sensei"  
"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Kakashi-sensei said as he reached for something in his back pocket  
"Because their here" I said pointing at Naruto and Sasuke, turning my head in the other direction and wrapping my arms around my knees. Kakashi-sensei looked from me to Naruto and Sasuke and said with a sigh  
"Boys please leave me and Nitsuki alone so we can talk" Naruto and Sasuke, both looked at me, Naruto saying  
"Fine I'm going to go train see you later" he sounded really hurt; I knew it I am not meant to have friends or be happy. Sasuke looked at Kakashi-sensei and me to Naruto and said in what sounded like a annoyed voice  
"Do what ever you want its not like it matters what I say" he turned on a heel and walked away; Naruto going on the other direction. When Kakashi-sensei and I were all alone he looked at me and said sounding almost like my Father  
"Nitsuki what's the matter?" I looked at Kakashi-sensei I had a small, sad, frown on my face and said in a small voice  
"It's my birthday"  
"Well what is so bad about that?" Kakashi-sensei asked confused as he almost laughed  
"It is also the day my parents died six years ago" I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes thinking 'why does my life have to be the one that is so messed up?' I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see Kakashi-sensei holding a funny looking kunai, it was bigger than most kunai and had a star shaped holding area, Kakashi-sensei smiled at me and said  
"Here I want you to have this; the Third Hokage gave it to me when my parents died and it helped me a lot. I know it may be hard to learn how to use it at first but I know you can do it, and I think it is going to help you a lot too; Happy birthday Nitsuki." Kakashi-sensei smiled when he saw the kunai laced in my small, delicate fingers, I smiled and said  
"Thank you Kakashi-sensei I really appreciate this and I am sorry about your parents"  
"Don't be, it happened a long time ago and like the ninja code says, a ninja must never show true emotion under any circumstances" my smiled faded as I said  
"Yeah that's true, well lets go back and do that training you were talking about earlier" I fake smiled as I got up and dusted off my pants and walking back to the training fields. When we got to the training fields both Naruto and Sasuke were there, waiting for us, Naruto smiling like an idiot and Sasuke with a wide smirk on his face. I looked at them both before I said  
"What! What is it?" Sasuke chuckled and said  
"We are going to be in the Chunnin exams and we got you a birthday gift" my face must have looked hilarious then because Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei all laughed at me as Naruto pulled out a gift and handed it to me.  
"I thought you hated me?" I said holding the medium sized package in my hands; Naruto laughed and said  
"I could never hate you Nitsuki you are my teammate and that means we are in this together till the end" Sasuke smiled at this too and said  
"Yeah even if you are more annoying than Naruto and a lot more difficult to handle, you are still our teammate" I smiled and said  
"You guys are the best, I love you all so much" I said throwing my arms around Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto hugged me back and Sasuke turned a light color of pink; I smiled and stepped back from them opening my present to see, an art set the whole works, paint brushes, paints, scrolls to paint on, pencils, erasers…ext…ext., I held my held my mouth up to my hands and said  
"You two are by far the most annoying and hardest people to deal with" Naruto and Sasuke looked worried for a minute until I said "And you are also the kindest and most thoughtful people I have ever met" Naruto laughed and put his head behind his head saying  
"I told you she would like it Sasuke" Sasuke smirked and said  
"Yea I thought you wouldn't like it. Well here this is for you" he handed me a slip of paper, when I flipped it over it was a ticket for five to go to a hot springs. I looked confused and said  
"Five but there are only four of us" just then Sora walked out and said  
"You didn't forget about me now, did you?" he came over and embraced me, I smiled so hard my face began to hurt  
"Thank you all so much, I love you all, you are my best friends and Kakashi-sensei you are by far one of the best teachers I have ever had" I ran up to Kakashi-sensei and hugged him; he hesitated at first but he soon wrapped one of his arms around me, the other stroking my hair softly, he smiled and said  
"I see you are felling better, I am so glad, I think your heart is finally healing" I smiled a Naruto grin and said  
"Me too Kakashi-sensei" Naruto, Sasuke, Sora, and Kakashi-sensei all looked surprised after I had said that, and I soon realized why, tears had fallen down my face and my once lifeless purple eyes had become vivid with tears and had looked more vibrant than they ever had. Once I had realized I was crying I cried more and said with a smile  
"I finally feel like I belong"


End file.
